


The First Star

by da_artist_person_13



Series: Golden Stars Shine The Way [1]
Category: Deadly Intertwined, Deadly Intertwined Universe, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work, Pride Save, Pride Save Campaign
Genre: Fantasy, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_artist_person_13/pseuds/da_artist_person_13
Summary: "Monster." "Freak." "They're all Evil."Growing up hearing these things about people secretly like yourself? Why wouldn't I want to run away? I didn't ask for this life, let alone this father. My mother is great though, she's like.. a Golden Star. She guides me in everything I do. No matter what, I'll never loose her. I just want to get out of here, one day. Some day, maybe winter, I'll be happier. Maybe I'll have more stars to shine me through the dark nights.
Series: Golden Stars Shine The Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The First Star

“King Lian!”  
He turned, seeing his advisor behind him. “Sean?”  
Sean caught up to him, panting slightly. “Sir, there was a baby left outside your chambers.”  
“What? A baby? Where did a baby come from?”  
He started walking back towards his chambers, stopping at the sound of a baby crying. It couldn’t be, could it?  
Rounding the corner, he could see a small basket with a child wrapped in a teal blanket. The door opens.  
“Lian, what is going on out-” She froze. “Where did this baby come from?”  
“Nini, I can explain, maybe.” He stepped closer and took the baby, starting to move the blanket away.  
“Maybe? What do you mean by ‘maybe’?” She was mad, very mad.  
Lian froze. The ears, they were pointed, at least a little bit. Nini gasped, and Sean froze.  
“Oh Lian, what have you done.”  
“Nini, she’s the princess, we don’t have much of a choice here, do we? You aren’t able to have children, we need something. We can always make her cover her ears with her hair.”  
She sighed, shaking her head before starting back into the chambers. “Alright, just make sure the girl has a name and that you come up with some sort of explanation for this. The kingdoms will have to know eventually.”  
Lian nodded, then looked back in the basket and found a note.  
“Dear Lian,  
This is the last time you’ll ever hear from me. Her name is Viridian, please treat her well.  
Sincerely, Cerulean”  
“I knew it…” He muttered to himself. Looking back at the child, he noticed freckles covering her body, and a small star-like birthmark on her left side of her stomach.  
Lian sighed, then picked up the child and the basket and started to head inside the chambers to think. “Sean, please let the public know about Princess Viri- Veronica. Make up whatever you need to to explain her, please.”  
“Yes sir.”  
As he left and Lian closed the door, he looked back down at “Veronica” and sighed. He could already feel a small bud of resentment growing in him. This will be an adventure for sure.


	2. Who.. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you know who I am? And.. How do I know you?

I don’t know what I felt that day, but I knew it wasn’t good. I sat up in bed, scanning the shadows and clutching the bedsheet. Then I look out the window, and I see something billowing in the breeze.  
I got up and walked over, trying to stay as quiet as possible as I unlatched and opened the window. The feeling inside me grew, and felt like it was spreading around my body and to my hands. My hands seared with pain, and I fell against the wall next to the window just as a shoe appeared on the windowsill.  
I froze still with panic, watching as a figure in a dark blue chlamys with a hood stepped in and quietly hopped down to the floor. They held up their hand, palm toward me, to show peace as I stared into their glowing eyes. A brilliant, vibrant blue.. Like my blue eye.  
“Who… Who are you? What are you doing here?” I whispered, trying not to alarm the guards outside. They removed their hood to reveal long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail using a light blue ribbon, and with the hood gone I could see long pointed ears.  
“Shush, my child. I can’t stay for long. You don’t know who I am yet, but hopefully one day you will. I am here to tell you and give you some things.” She reached under her chlamys, and pulled out a leather backpack with a four-pointed star stitched into the top flap. Handing it to me, she looked sadly into my eyes and smiled.  
“I’m sorry, Viridian, but I have to go now. Remember me forever and ever, and let’s hope we meet again soon.” With that, she stood, pulled the hood back over her head, and climbed back onto the windowsill. Looking back, she smiled, then jumped down onto the roof.  
Hiding the bag under my bed and closing the window, I heard footsteps heading towards my room. I quickly jumped back under the covers and turned away from the door, just in time to hear my Father talking to the guards outside.  
Turned away, I heard the door unlatch and open, and I felt a shadow loom over me.  
“Veronica, are you awake?” So he came inside. His voice was stern and unyielding, like he knew something I didn’t.  
I stayed as still as possible, pretending to be asleep. He continued to stand there, his eyes piercing into the back of my head as he waited. And waited. And waited.  
After what felt like an eternity, he turned and walked away, stopping at the door before leaving to say, “If I ever feel like you’re disobeying me again, then you will pay the according price.”  
When the door closed and latched again, I heard him mumbling something I couldn’t make out to the guards. When I heard his footsteps descending down the stairs, I quietly crawled out from under the covers and sat beside my bed, pulling the bag out. As I grabbed it, I ran my fingers over the star, and I felt like something was embedded into the thread. Something valuable, something important.  
I pulled the strings attaching the top apart and flipped the top back. Inside at the top I saw a notebook with another star engraved on it. Picking it up, I could tell the cover was leather, and I could see a string tied around it to keep it closed. I set it aside for now, and went digging back through the bag.  
I pulled out a teal-looking chlamys, with black linings and small stars stitched near the hem. When I spread it out further, I could see a small flame stitched around the shoulder, and tracing it with my finger, I could feel my hand start to grow hot.  
Setting it down, I reached in and pulled out two things: a reddish-pink bandana with a flower design around the hem, and a small rectangular package covered in a light blue cloth and tied together with some string. I set them both on top of the chlamys and reached the final thing in the bag.  
I grabbed onto one side and pulled out a wooden box, roughly the size of the bottom of the bag and about a quarter’s height of the bag. There was a star and flower carved into the top, and two buckles on the front to open it. I put everything to the side and picked the notebook back up, untying the string and opening it.  
Inside there was neat cursive, addressed to me. Me. Who was this person? I mumbled the words quietly to myself:

“Dear Viridian,  
You may never know who I am, but I hope one day we can meet again. The things I gave you are either very important to me or will help you as you grow up. Everything about these items that you will need to know is in this book, and whatever path you decide to take, I know you will be great at it. You cannot speak about this encounter to anyone, not even Queen Nini. Especially not King Lian, and make sure to hide this all from him. Hide anything having to do with me and these items from him until you’re safe from him. Stay safe, my child. I will love you forever and always.  
Sincerely, Cerulean”

I smiled at the final words. “Cerulean.” Such a pretty name for such a pretty person. I put everything back in the order I found it, leaving the chlamys and bandana out, and hid it back under my bed. Looking at the top of my bed, I grabbed some extra pillows and a blanket and formed them somewhat like a person. Taking a deep breath and pulling the chlamys around me, I stepped close to the window.  
As quietly as I could, I unlatched and opened the window. Setting one foot on the windowsill, I turn back and look around the room before tying on the bandana. I quietly climb out and stand against a part of the castle shingles, holding onto an outside latch of the window to not fall as I mostly close the window, leaving a small gap to get back in.  
I make my way along the slanted roof, grabbing onto anything I can on the castle walls as I make my way to the back corner edge. I climb backwards down it, looking back past the edge for anywhere I can jump. I see a small clearing with few twigs and branches that I can land, and taking one final look at my window now far away, I jump.


	3. You always remember a face..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town isn't much different than what I thought it would be... but it sure is stranger.

I landed on the ground with a roll, the searing in my hands back after subduing for a few moments. Getting up, I do my best to shake off the dirt and leaves, and I find a small cut on my right forearm. Finally getting a chance to look around, I notice that there’s a small path leading through the woods South, towards the town.  
As I follow it, I notice some small candles littering the ground around the path to light the way. Closer to the town, I hear people talking, some laughing and cheering, some upset or comforting. I hide in the underbrush just beyond the town, looking at the people and trying to find an opening to sneak through. After a while, I see my chance and dart out, weaving through the people to get to the town square. Noticing a few glances and angry looks thrown my way, I pulled up a hood on the chlamys that I hadn’t noticed before, covering all my features… Especially my ears.  
I finally made it to the town square, with only a few people asking why a child is there alone. Looking around, I noticed a small booth with lanterns hung up around it, and I went up to the shopkeep, who I recognized from somewhere before.  
“Uhm.. Excuse me, sir? Do you happen to know where I could find some lanterns?”  
He looked down at me and smiled. Tall with dark hair and green eyes, I couldn’t place him yet he was so familiar. “Why, you’ve come to the right place! I sell lanterns of all kinds! My son here will set you up while I have to go take stock.”  
He smiles and waves goodbye, calling to someone behind the booth and he disappeared and this person appeared. The son came up and held out his hand to shake, and I took it. He looked just like his father, only closer to my age.  
“Hi there, my name is Jayren, and I’ll be helping you! What kind of lantern are you looking for?”  
“Oh.. I’m not sure. I need a pink colored lantern to light, like this bandana,” I say as I motion to the bandana around my face. The pain in my hands is getting worse, and I have to bite onto the inside of the bandana to keep from crying.  
Jayren thought for a moment before turning to the back corner of the booth and pulling something out of a small box and bringing it back to me. He asked, most certain of the answer, “Is this what you’re looking for?”  
I look over the rectangular-shaped lantern and open it to see inside, dumbfounded. It has a star and flower design on the pink glass, and the candle inside is the exact same color as my chlamys. I look up at him, “How did- how did you find something like this??”  
He smiled and looked me in the eyes, a look that told me he knew something I didn’t. “I have my ways. But know this: I never forget a face. It’s on the house, come back any time.”  
I nodded and gave my thanks, heading back to the trail I came from, the searing starting to become unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh- hiii sorry this took so long buT me doing a bunch of all nighters gets me motivated at three am so here ya go! more to come :p


	4. What's... What's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's happening to me.. This hasn't happened before-

Walking down the trail, I try to rub my hands together to calm the pain, but it doesn’t help. I look up at the castle as I walk by before heading north towards the beach. The trail gets rough a few times and I almost trip, but manage to steady myself.  
Eventually I pull up on the beach, watching the waves crash over the rocks as I move closer to the waterline before collapsing onto my knees in pain, clutching my hands tight. I grit my teeth as I look down at them shaking, trying to control the burning while I slowly inch towards the water and push my hands in.  
I sigh of relief, the pain subsiding slightly as smoke floats up out of the water. I keep them in there for a few more minutes before pulling them out and massaging my palms, trying to ignore the pain left.  
Staring down at my hands, I try to think about why this is happening and mumble to myself. “This never happened before- what about that lady from before? Cerulean? This didn’t happen until she appeared, and I don’t think I have magic..”  
I sigh, pulling at a white strand of hair in the back and looking at it. “We never could explain this though… Even my father has a streak like it and doesn’t know why..”  
Pushing it to the back again, I sit in the sand and let the water wade in around me, putting my hands in front of me and looking down at them. After a moment I close my eyes and let my mind wander, feeling the energy and pain pulsing through my hands again as I clench my teeth.  
There’s a sudden light and heat in front of me as I force my eyes to open, pulling back slightly in fear as I see my hands on fire. My voice raises, “Why are my hands burning??”  
I quickly dip them in the water then pull them out, surprised to not see any burns on my hands or clothes. Mumbling, I stand and grab the lantern, moving away from the water back into the forest then sitting down again.  
“What do I do with this…?” I wonder before my finger catches aflame and I stare at it. “I need to learn to control that.”  
I think for a moment before slowly opening the lantern and putting my finger to the candle, setting the wick on fire and closing it again. For some reason I needed to get just this lantern, but I still have no clue why..  
Staring at it for a few minutes, I try to think before not coming up with anything and standing again, using it to light the way back to the castle.

After climbing back into my window I blow the candle out, glancing at myself in the mirror and noticing my ears. “Wait a second…”  
I think back on what just happened, then poke my ears and gasp slightly. “Oh no.. How is this possible? I’m not an elf, am I..? But…”  
I trail off, my thoughts swirling in my head as I sit against the bed and realize what I should have sooner. I’m.. Part elf- it makes so much sense. The woman from before, and how my father acts around me. It was so obvious yet I couldn’t see it, even with my ears..  
“I knew I had to hide them but I didn’t know why,” I mumble as I poke them again. “I’ll just have to ask Trevor about it tomorrow.”  
I sigh and stand, leaning against the bed as I hide the chlamys and lantern under the bed and climb in. I have a lot to think about..  
Eventually my conflicted thoughts fade into sleep, my dreams loose and forgetful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi apparently i can write now so this exists


	5. Everything feels.. Strange now, to say the least.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still can't get over last night, but that's not important- I can deal with it all later. They need me for something, not sure what but... Trevor never comes for me like this unless it's important.

Slowly the sunlight drifts over my face and I start to wake up, still thinking about the night before. Is it possible that I’m an elf? I knew I always had to hide my ears but I never knew why… The lady from last night gave me a lot to think about, though.  
After I sit up I hear a knock at the door, Trevor’s soft voice flowing in from the other side. “Princess? Are you awake?”  
I grumble a little to myself and slide off the bed, shuffling over to the door and opening it to his smiling face. “Yeah.. Did my father call for me? You never come this early.”  
“Not exactly, it was your mother. She wishes to see you in the commons as soon as you’re ready, so come find me when you are.” He stated with his normal, cheerful voice. I never understood how he could always be so happy being stuck here, but I suppose there are some good things.. I’ll ask him about those later.  
Nodding, I give him my thanks and retreat back into my room, pausing before I make my way to the window and lean against the frame. The sun always rose directly in front of my window, and, while it’s nice at times, it’s not fun when I get blinded and nearly fall out of my bed.   
Looking out, I could see the sun just over the treeline I passed by last night. I can’t see where I fell through the leaves and twigs, which was good, but at the same time.. What if it can be seen from somewhere else?  
I quietly mumbled and shook my head, pushing myself off from the wall and grabbing the bag from under the bed, going through the contents as quietly as I could. “Where’s the stupid bandana…??”  
Huffing and kicking it back under, I start fixing the bed up. My father won’t even give me help to do anything, even if I’m bleeding out. Especially if I end up bleeding on my clothes, then he makes me wash it out by myself with no supplies. But, it has its perks sometimes- I can hide things I wouldn’t want another person to find, like the bag and bandana… Which is sitting right on my pillow, and I didn’t even notice.  
Grabbing the bandana, I quickly change and stick it into my pocket, contemplating for a moment before going back to the bag and pulling out the notebook. I stuff it into my sling bag at the foot of my bed before grabbing it and pulling it onto my shoulder. Glancing at my mirror, I stop and pull up my hair, tying it off with a ribbon around my wrist.  
My ears... Never thought too much about it until now, but I guess it’s pretty obvious if you look at it. But my father’s a human.. And so is Nini-   
“You know what, nevermind! It’s fine, I’ll deal with it later,” I mumble to myself before pulling down my hair and fixing the ribbon on my wrist. Quickly brushing out what I can of the thick curls, I take a last glance in the mirror and step out to go find Trevor.

Walking down the halls, I glanced around the dimly lit corridor. Trevor’s heavy armor kept thudding against the wooden floors as he marched on, trying to get past the open door and guard posts. There were barely any torches lining the cobblestone walls, held up by the dark iron posts Anytime I touched them, I was surprised by how cold they were.. The fire seemed so warm and inviting at the top of the wooden beam.  
Once we stumbled up the steep stairs to the next floor, Trevor breathed a small sigh of relief. “Gods… I always feel so out-of-place with them, they probably look down on me.”  
“Aw, don’t say that Trev- I’m sure they all love you! And if they don’t, then me and Salem do at least!” I tried to keep my voice happy for him, smiling at the thought of Salem. She always makes me flower crowns whenever I go out to visit her in the gardens, and I can just tell she likes Trevor.  
He grinned at the last bit, nodding and leading me to the commons. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, lil’ flame. Your mother requested I leave once I bring you here, so.. I’ll be on my way, if you don’t need anything else?”  
I noticed the question in his voice and shook my head. “No, not right now, though I’ll probably find you and Salem to eat with later if I can’t find Autumn.”  
“Alright kiddo, stay safe, okay?” He smiled and messed up my hair a little before going back to the guard outposts. I watched him go before turning back to the doors and going into the commons, quietly closing the large doors behind me.  
“.. Nini? What did you want?” I asked when I noticed her, frowning as I sat in the chair beside her. She was sitting right up by the fireplace, staring into it before turning to me with the same expression… She knew something.  
“Well… I think it’s time I told you something, alright? But you can’t tell your father, he’ll have me beheaded,” she shuddered. She looked back over into the fire like she could see something dancing in the flames, luring her into their touch. She never pursued it though, staying stationed in her seat.  
“Uhm, alright- what is this about? Did I do something wrong?” What if she found out about me sneaking out? I mean.. Sure, I thought no one saw me but-  
“No, child. You did nothing wrong, I promise you,” she said with a small smile. “The world has done you wrong, and so have both your father and I for not telling you.. Especially him for forbidding me to. I think you may already know what this is about, though.”  
Nini glanced back at me before settling her eyes on the bag, boring her eyes into it like she could see through the rough, leather cover. “You got the bag, didn’t you?”  
“The- the what?? How did you know about that?” I started, trying to determine the emotions on her face. A mixed look of guilt and… Sadness? What did she have to be sad about?  
With the sadness looming closer on her face, she looked at my eyes for a moment before letting out a small smile.  
“You have your mother’s eyes, you know that, Viridian?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sososo sorry this took so long to get out- my mental health went no <3  
bUT ANYWAYS- its here now, and its,, something. ,,,,, prepare for some,, THINGS next chapter whenever i get around to it <33


	6. Guess the fire has a name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods, I was right? Well, my father may kill me, but I at least know the truth now.. What I can know, anyways.

I froze a little but stared at her, the confusion probably pretty evident on my face.  
“My.. Eyes? Mother? Nini, what are you even-”  
“No no, shush,” she cut me off, “Let me explain?” Looking at her sorrowful face, I nodded and watched her.  
Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her dress, bunching up some of the linen skirts in her hands.  
“Viridian.. You know I’ve always tried to tell you the truth about things, especially your family. You know I’m not your mother, that’s.. Pretty obvious considering our differences,” she laughed as she motioned to her face. The recent Stonepointian genes were pretty obvious, especially with the contrast of her sandy skin and ledged nose to my softer features.  
“Yeah… But didn’t you say I had some Stonepointian in me? It’s just not as recent as yours.”  
“Well.. You’re not wrong, but it was generations ago, on your father’s side. But that’s not the point of this. You don’t know much about your mother and… That’s my fault. Lian had told me never to tell a soul, but you deserve to know.  
“So, a few days after you were born, we found you left for us. Whoever left you was long gone, and somehow you had barely cried until then. We found a note set with you, and Lian nearly threw it out, but I didn’t let him.” She smiled at the last part and got up, going to a dresser and looking through the drawers.  
“Ah! Here it is,” she exclaimed, sitting back down and handing me a small, folded slip. I took it in my hands and immediately noticed how soft the paper was- we don’t have anything like this in Nuzia.  
Taking a small breath, I unfold it and consequently nearly drop it. Quickly trying to gain my sanity, I looked over the few scribbled words again. It’s the exact same handwriting..  
“... Cerulean?” I mumbled after a brief moment, glancing up at Nini. “Isn’t that the elf lady-??”  
“Oh, so you have met her already. She told me she’d come back once you were old enough, and you’re already past eleven.. But yes, that’s your mother. She’s amazing to say the least, but she couldn’t save you. Lian knew she was having a kid and..”  
I nodded, frowning and leaning back. “Yeah, he- he’s like that.. How come I couldn’t know? I’ve been having an identity crisis all night-”  
“Viridian, I don’t know. You know how people in this country are, they don’t like outsiders. Especially with the old territory war. And since then it’s just gotten worse, they barely tolerate Stonepointians and Glorians, and we only have an alliance with the dwarves for their trade. With the elves mostly on the dragons side… They’d all throw a fit if they found out.”  
Propping up again and leaning to look into the fire, I asked, “So.. If she’s my mom, then I’m a half-elf, right?” With her nod I continued, “But I thought my father hated elves? Or at least hated anything to do with magic.”  
“Well, you’re not wrong- but Cerulean is.. Special. She’s beautiful, smart, funny,” Nini started, her face lighting up. “And most importantly, she knows how to make the right decisions when she needs to.”  
Glancing at me, she could see the question forming on my lips as I looked back at her. “She only came here to survive, Viridian. It’s also the only reason she gave you up- because she knew that she had to. If she had a choice in either of those, she would have been back home in the West, but she didn’t.”  
“Then why did she come back even though it was dangerous? She could have gotten killed if a guard saw her-” I started panicking a little. What if someone did see her as she left? The guards would’ve killed her on sight, and I never would get to meet her again.  
“... Because she loves you, Viridian. She didn’t want you growing up to never meet her. I know she probably left you some things, and knowing how you are, you’re tempted to go find her again but.. Wait. She’ll survive. She has someone else to survive for as well, and he wouldn’t want her gone either.”  
“Well… Who is that, then?”  
“Ah, uhm. Well, that’s not really my place to say. You’ll meet him when the time is right though, okay? Be patient, little star.” Nini smiled, small memories playing behind her eyes. The warmth of the fire seemed to hold her, like it was trying to protect her. To remind her that she’s not alone.  
Sighing, I nodded. “Alright. Question?” Glancing at her to get approval, I turned to the flames flickering around the fireplace. “Even though I’m only half, I still have some of that magic in me, right?”  
“Yes, I’m afraid. And it’ll be even harder to control without you knowing of it your whole life. It’s an amazing gift, but you need to try your best to hide it from your father. He’d try to lock you up with that poor dragonborn down in the dungeons,” she added with some warning.  
“.. He knows I could probably find a way to break out, right?”  
With a laugh, she shook her head, “Yeah, but he doesn’t care. He’ll just put you back down there. That’s not the point, though. I’ve been keeping stuff about your mother and family from you so.. You deserve to know.  
“If you’ve met her then you’ve probably already had at least one build-up of your powers, likely wasn’t fun, but it happened. For you and your bro- uh, mother, you have fire elemental powers. Mostly means you can conjure fire and heat, and are resistant to it. I believe you also happen to have better musical abilities, as well as light, but the main thing you need to control is your fire.”  
“Well uh.. Any idea how to do that?” I watched her, trying to read her expression.  
Sighing, she shook her head. “No, unfortunately not. Cer never really got the chance to explain that to me. She may have left you notes when she came, but I’m not sure. You’ll probably just need to figure out what works best for you.”  
“And.. If I can’t, and my father finds out? What then? Would I get thrown to the dungeons or the gallows?” Starting to kinda panic. Again.  
“No, no- We’re not letting that happen. Trevor knows, and if something happens he’ll make sure it gets taken care of. He’s here to protect and help you, not the opposite,” Nini reassured me, flashing a concerned smile on her face.  
After a moment, I nod and try to smile back. “Alright, but.. What would happen if I tried to hide or push down my powers?”  
A grim looked passed behind her eyes before quickly fading, her body tensing up. “Well.. They’ll probably go away, or they’ll build up even worse than before.”  
A tight feeling in my gut started to build up as I glanced outside, thinking of the night before. My hands were hurting, even being immune.. Guess it’s not always perfect.  
I could see light rain starting up outside, a few drops flying into the glass barrier of the window. I quickly looked away and scooted closer to the warmth of the fire, the tightness loosening a bit. The flames were bright and vibrant, even inviting- like they wanted to wrap around me and hold me close. Kind of like what they seemed to do with Nini…  
Looking back at her, I notice her staring into the flames with a sad look in her eyes. Like she was longing for someone. Debating in my mind, I eventually question, “Nini, do you miss Cerulean?”  
Not taking her eyes off the flickering warmth, she smiled, and the lonesome look on her face was replaced with a lighter look.. One filled with love.  
“.. Yes. Of course I do,” she answered after a pause. “I miss her every day, you know that? I probably won’t ever get to see her again, but I know she’s still thinking of me, too.”   
Well, that explained some things.  
“But that’s a story for another time, maybe the next rainy day. For now, you’re free to do whatever you please. I made sure nothing got scheduled for you, especially since you had so much all week.” With a final look into the fire, she turned back to me with a hopeful face. “Do what you need, I know you’ll figure it all out eventually.”  
With that, I gave an acknowledgement and hugged her before walking out, Trevor right outside to wait for me.  
“So.. You know?” he asked, though I could tell he already knew the answer to that.  
“Yeah. It… It’s weird, but also nice now knowing,” I replied, following him as he walked.  
“Yup, that’s about what it would feel like. It takes some adjusting, but I know you’ve got it, lil’ flame. You always do, even when life just slaps you across the face,” he added with a chuckle.  
Once we got back to my room, he left to go find Salem as I settled onto my bed with a huff.  
So. Elf, huh? I’m not that surprised, but I get why I wasn’t told until now. Just have to try to figure out this power stuff.  
.. Let’s hope I don’t burn down the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jkshdk hi knOw i jUst updated recently but i have other chapters already done or nearly done that i wanna post soon so <3 those might come soon depends on if i procrastinate or not  
bUt this is here sOOOO *slides it over* here ya go :3

**Author's Note:**

> i tried


End file.
